Generation A Smile
by MrFoshizzlePro
Summary: Moments of love captured between two souls... A series of fluff-filled drabbles of Kenshin and Kaoru's blossoming affections combined into one. Happy Spring Everyone!
1. Gazing Upon Her Beauty

.

**Generation A Smile**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

**A/N: **Hello my friends! I felt a little in the mood today to write some rather fluff-filled Kenshin and Kaoru drabbles, so here it is :) Though I don't expect this little fanfiction of mine to be swarming with reviews, I do hope you will take the time to enjoy them nonetheless ^^' I surely hope I won't make the characters entirely OOC in these drabbles, or OOC at all for the matter. However, if I so happen to, I apologize a thousand times over and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This amazing series belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Gazing Upon Her Beauty<span>_

What is the word... to describe such elegance?

What is the phrase... to name such beauty?

Only one name comes to mind as the red head so silently knelt by an ebony-haired woman, gazing down into her peaceful face as she slept.

That name is Kamiya Kaoru.

"...mmph..." She mumbled in her sleep. Kenshin was startled— afraid of waking her from slumber. Nevertheless, she quieted.

He sighed.

_Kaoru._

Just the very thought of her name made Kenshin's skin tingle all over. He had always admired her from afar, even without her realizing it. Whether she was training young Yahiko, or attempting to cook in the kitchen, he had always kept an eye on her with much pleasure in doing so and all this time never mentioned a word of it to her.

There was something enticing about the Kaoru he knew. Somehow, even through the hardest of times... she always found a reason to smile in the end. The pure soul of that smile forever shined strong and true.

Kenshin extended out a hesitant hand to Kaoru's long hair left astray over the futon. He desired to touch it— to run his fingers through her silky smooth hair and to feel the ebony locks run through his finger crevices like water. It was another of her traits that only proved her all the more beautiful to look at.

Carefully and with animalistic grace, his hand moved down and ran along the stream of hair glowing in the moonlight through the rice paper walls. It felt just as soft as Kenshin had imagined it would. He smiled in contentment.

Kenshin thought, _Everything about you is indescribable, Kaoru-dono. If only sessha could_—

— but he knew he couldn't. Not now, maybe not even ever.

As much as the burden grew day-to-day seeing Kaoru and not admitting his feelings to her when the time was right, Kenshin knew that the protection of her happiness came first and would overcome personal feelings at any cost. Besides, keeping Kaoru clueless of his love for her would be best for them both. It would save her spirit from heartache and misery.

Most of all, it would save her from harms way.

And in harms wake was only himself.

_To protect the sake of Kaoru-dono's happiness..._

"...K...Ken...shin...?"

Deep blue eyes shadowed by a mixture of tiredness and curiousity turned to meet his own. Kenshin shook himself from his mind and hastily withdrew his slightly trembling hand.

"Is everything alright, Kaoru-dono?" he whispered softly, feeling guilty for being the probable cause of her immediate wake.

Kaoru dipped her head slowly in response. She murmured, "You haven't slept at all, have you Kenshin?"

Kenshin chuckled quietly at that. He replied, "A lot has been on sessha's mind lately, is all. I've been thinking a little bit about..." A prolongued silence hung between them suddenly. He blinked his violet eyes in surprise upon the feel of a creamy hand sliding onto the surface of his cheek.

Kaoru stared up at him through a thicket of bangs, smirking.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," she told him. "I know."

Her thumb brushed against the scar thoughtfully. "Don't think that you have to tell me anything you don't want to. Everyone has their fair share of secrets, including me. It's a matter of time that tells of them, not the state of mind a person is in. Tell me when _you _want to. And when you do, I promise you that nothing, not anything, will ever change between us."

Kaoru leaned her head in close and placed a chaste kiss quickly on his cheek. Then, with a rosy face and a sigh, she sunk back into the comforts of her futon and proceeded to fall back asleep.

Kenshin remained frozen; stunned.

His hand warily touched the spot where her kiss still lingered with a rather warm sensation reverberating from it. A slight blush creeped onto his cheeks.

_One day, Kaoru-dono... _Kenshin tip-toed to his own room and slipped into bed, the sweet memory of her kiss, her face, and her words bared in his mind.

_One day, sessha will tell you how he feels, that I most certainly will._

— **Owari **—


	2. Lonely No More

.

**Generation A Smile**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

**A/N: **Thank you very much for such wonderful reviews and favoriting my friends! :D I greatly appreciate your thoughts and outlooks upon my little drabble ^-^ I've gotten a dose of inspiration to write another drabble it seems! :D So, I hope you will all enjoy this one as much as the last. This one takes place during the first night Kenshin stays at the Kamiya dojo. Enjoy!

**_P.S._** _I actually began writing this four days ago, but I hadn't the time to get to working on it, let alone putting it up... o.o;_

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I claim no rights to owning such a marvelous anime!

* * *

><p><em><span>Lonely No More<span>_

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai, Kenshin?"

Kaoru stopped midway towards the gate, turning around and casting her blue eyes to the rurouni who was presently only a few steps away. The sun was beginning to set, showering the sky in a scarlet light. Kenshin strode up to meet her. His violet eyes changed to slits, then he gradually shut his eyes.

"Arigatou," Kenshin said through a smile.

Kaoru eyebrows raised slightly in confusion. "Arigatou...?" she murmured softly. "For what?"

"For everything."

Kaoru grinned. "Sure," she chirped. "It's not a trouble at all to have someone staying with me at the Kamiya dojo. I hope you'll like it here. It may not be the biggest place in all of Tokyo, but it really is a relaxing place to be."

Kenshin's eyes opened and he dipped his fiery head to show he was listening. "Hai," he agreed cheerfully. "This one hopes he will not be too much a burden on you Kaoru-dono— "

Kaoru interviened with a hasty reply. "Not at all! It's like I said before, it's no trouble to have someone staying here." She calmed herself, adding with a faint blush streaking her cheeks, "You can stay as long as you want. No matter where you go, remember that you'll always be welcome to the Kamiya dojo anytime."

Kenshin took in Kaoru's sweet words with much gratitude.

_Arigatou, Kaoru-dono... _he told her silently again, but in his mind. _This one is forever grateful to you for as long as he is alive._

"Kenshin?"

"Oro?"

Kenshin jolted out of his thoughts and blinked.

Kaoru giggled quietly to herself at his goofy expression. She asked, "Would you mind if we go ahead in and continue our confersation inside so we won't stand in the cold all night?"

Kenshin had barely realized that dusk was accumulating in the once sunny sky. Stars were beginning to fade in from the deep blue of the darkening sky, and the crescent moon was dangling high above their heads.

At this, he nodded his approval. "Hai. Gomenasai, Kaoru-dono."

"No problem," she murmured, standing aside, waiting for Kenshin to enter through the gate and following him in close behind with the heavy weight of loneliness finally streaming away.

_Arigatou, Kenshin, _Kaoru thought.

"Arigatou...Kenshin..."

**— Owari —**


	3. Just A Thought

.

**Generation A Smile**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

**A/N: **This was quite enjoyable to write, it was ^-^ A thousand apologies for the long wait!

And for those who have not heard, the first episode of _Rurouni Kenshin: Shin Kyoto Hen_ came out a few days ago in english subtitles! :D I will be putting down the links so you can watch the episode and read information on the remake. (Take out spaces in links!)

http: /www. animecrazy. net/rurouni-kenshin-shin-kyoto-hen-episode-1

http: /myanimelist. net/anime/11441 /Rurouni_Kenshin:_Shin_Kyoto_Hen

Disclaimer: Since Nobuhiro Watsuki has ownership over Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters, I claim to own nothing except my imagination and the words I have typed into this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em><span>Just A Thought<span>_

Her closed eyes blinked against the harsh rays of sunlight penetrating through the window. She tried shielding it away, taking a hand and rising it above her eyes but to no avail. Rising from the comforts of her futon, Kaoru blinked back bits of sleep that threatened to capture her in sleep once more.

Kaoru yawned and took in the soft lighting of the room. Some corners of the room had yet to glow with light, but other parts were well acquainted by the early dawn. A sleeping figure laid in bed beside her. His flaming locks gracefully coursed in the back of his head and his eyes were peacefully shut.

She smiled. "Anata?" Kaoru shifted around and ran her fingers across his forehead to uncover it from firery bangs. "Anata, wake up. It's morning."

With a groan, Kenshin rose up tiredly and rubbed his eyes with a balled up hand. When he looked at his wife, a smile lightened his features.

"Good morning koishii," he greeted. Then, he arched a brow."You're up earlier than usual, de gozaru. Is everything okay?"

Kaoru nodded. "I just felt like waking up early for a change," she responded.

Kenshin dipped his head, climbing to his feet and beginning to pull off the yukata in exchange for a clean gi and hakama. Kaoru watched his movements thoughtfully as he continued on with the task humming a tune. With each draw of the arms and hold of the hands, she could tell that the fluent moves were made steadily and sure just as a swordsman's would be.

_Should I bring it up? _she asked herself. _Or should I wait?_

"Kaoru?"

"H-hai?" Kaoru shook herself from her thoughts and looked to her husband. A hint of curiousity was noticable in his violet depths. He knew she wanted to tell him something without even having to ask. There was a slight hesitation in her gaze that Kenshin had caught after slipping on his hakama and glancing back at her. Something was on his wife's mind that was causing her much distress.

Forgetting the gi for the time, Kenshin knelt down in front of Kaoru and urged her to meet his eyes. When Kaoru finally did, Kenshin could see a flash of worry straying in her blue eyes.

He asked, "Is there something you need koishii?"

Again, hesitation kept her from answering the question. Kenshin tried once more, cupping her hands in his own tenderly. "Kaoru," he said. "You don't need to hide anything from me, de gozaru. Being married is all about love and trust and faith in one another. Whatever it is you need to say, I promise to listen and give back my thoughts."

A new found strength inhabited Kaoru's soul shortly after. She steadied her breaths, then told him.

"Anata..." began Kaoru. "...I'd like to have a baby."

Kenshin's eyes stretched in astonishment. "A baby?" he repeated.

Kaoru confirmed this with a slight nod of the head. "Hai. I want to have a baby that we can call our own Kenshin." Her eyes glimmered at the thought.

"A baby..."

"Hai, hai! I think we'd be able to manage caring for a baby if we put our minds to it." Kaoru paused. The shock still showed in her husband's wide violet eyes. She wondered if he was not as enthusiastic about the idea of a baby as she was. She questioned him almost in a whisper, "You don't... want a baby?"

Kenshin embraced Kaoru against his bare chest, resting his hands in the tangle of her ebony hair. His head laid upon her shoulder. Kaoru stared at him from the corner of her eye, bewildered.

"Anata?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea koishii," Kenshin murmured. His hug tightened around her and he smiled. "It's enough that I have taken lives throughout my days as a Hitokiri, but now I can help in giving life instead. If you want to have a baby Kaoru, I promise to be supportive of your choice and be a good father."

Kaoru ran her hand across his back and smiled through tears of happiness coming through her closed eyelids.

"I know you'll be supportive of me always anata. And I am certain you will be the _best _father a child could have."

— Owari —


	4. More Than We Are

.

**Generation A Smile**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

**A/N: **Here is another for you my friends! :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin. I, myself, own nothing of it except this little fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em><span>More Than We Are<span>_

The autumn afternoon brought with it cold winds that promised that winter was fast on the approach. Two silhouettes stirred across the ground as they came closer into view. A man with flame red hair and a woman with shining ebony hair made their way down the path. Each had found solitude within their minds. Neither spoke a word, but the expressions upon their faces spoke volumns.

_I can't think of a way to tell him how I feel... _thought Kaoru sadly. _And I don't even know if he'll return my feelings when I do decide to tell him. _

_She has done so much for me that I could never repay her for what she's risked along the way, _Kenshin thought hopelessly. _How could sessha ever hope to win Kaoru-dono's affections if he cannot even do the same in return, de gozaru? _

_If I stay quiet, I'll never know... but if I tell him, will things still be the same? _

_If only there were a way to give what she has given me..._

_If only I could tell him what he means to me..._

_If only_—

Without warning, Kenshin bumped into Kaoru with a surprised, "Oro!" Kaoru fell forward, her eyes widening in fear. She yelped and brought her arms over her head to protect herself, waiting to land on the ground hard.

However, something grabbed hold of her before she connected to the ground and Kaoru found herself upheld in the slender arms of the violet eyed rurouni. Kaoru stared into his captivating eyes, loosing all sensation in her legs.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin questioned, concern written on his face.

"H-hai..." Blushing, Kaoru smiled warmly. "I'm alright Kenshin. Arigatou— "

"You're face."

Kaoru blinked. "My face?" she repeated. Kenshin smiled and explained, "It looks beautiful at the angle the sunlight hits it. Then again, you have always been beautiful in my eyes, Kaoru-dono..."

_He thinks I'm beautiful. _Her face turned to a dark shade of crimson. _He really thinks that?_

"Kenshin, I have something I need to confess."

Kenshin's eyebrows raised. "What is it?" he asked, curious. Kaoru stared down to her feet, shifting her feet nervously. All she wanted to say, what she _desired _to say, the words were caught in her throat and she helplessly encouraged herself to release them.

"I... I've always... liked you Kenshin, but... I don't like you as just a friend anymore. I want to be more than that to you." With every word, another lump would form in Kaoru's throat. Her anxiety was overwhelming. "And... it doesn't matter to me... if you don't like me back... because no matter what, I will always love you."

Kenshin closed the gap between them, at last locking lips with his wonderful Kaoru. He pulled away and met her gaze gently. Then, he said, "Kaoru, how could I _not_ like you back? You are all that I have thought about during my days staying at the dojo. I've always dreamed of being more than a friend to you, too, but I was afraid— I was afraid to lose you. But, I realize now that I have nothing to be afraid of. For as long as you'll be with me, and even after, I will love you."

An incredible weight seemed to lift from both of their shoulders. Kaoru and Kenshin now knew eachothers feelings, and would forever remain together through their strong bond of love.

— Owari —


	5. Warmth

.

**Generation A Smile**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This amazing series belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Warmth<span>_

An irritated groan of frustration escaped from Kaoru's throat. Tossing and turning, tangled in covers on her futon, she was trying her hardest to warm herself up because the night was cold as ice. However, she was discovering it to be tougher than she had first thought.

Admitting defeat, Kaoru exhaled a deep sigh and ceased her fight against the cold. "I should've kept an extra blanket in here," she muttered, tightening the thin blanket around her body.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. Swiveling her head to face the closed shoji, Kaoru called, "Come in!" and waited patiently for the person to enter her room. Granted permission, she watched the shoji slide open and the dark outline of a figure step through the doorway. The voice questioned, "Is everything alright, Kaoru-dono?"

Puzzled, Kaoru nodded, "Hai...? Why do you ask, Kenshin?"

Kenshin came in closer, getting easier to see the nearer he became. He was dumbfounded, blinking. "Oro? Sessha heard you moving around quite a lot in here, de gozaru..."

_Oh... _Kaoru's face burned with guilt. "Sorry about that," she apologized nervously. "I was trying to get warm, that's all. I'm sorry if my raucous kept you up." Kenshin shook his head and smiled solemnly. "It is quite alright, Kaoru-dono. Sessha was already awake, de gozaru." He made his way to her side and settled down. Kaoru stared at him in unspoken curiosity.

"Why are you up so late?" she asked.

"Sessha might ask the same of you Kaoru-dono, de gozaru," Kenshin shot back, amused.

Kaoru's eyebrows raised. "W-well..." A faint blush crept over her cheeks. "I asked you first!" she retorted hastily. Kenshin dipped his head in agreement. "It would seem so," he chuckled. He continued to explain, "Aside from the noise in here, sessha hasn't felt tired lately, de gozaru. Though I am unsure of its cause, I'm certain it is nothing to worry about."

"Now, why are _you _up so late, Kaoru-dono? It is unusual to find you up in the middle of the night, de gozaru."

"Same goes for you," she snapped.

"Oro?"

"Anyways-" Kaoru seated herself up in the futon, placing her hands into her lap. "-its a little hard to sleep when it's this cold, so I tried to cover myself up to get warmer, but... it didn't work as well as I'd hoped... I gave up trying to warm myself and decided to work with what I had."

"If that is the reason, I could always get you another blanket Kaoru-dono."

"But Kenshin," Kaoru protested. "You don't have to go to the trouble of doing that for me. I'll be fine with what I have." She offered him an assuring smile, but he turned it down quickly with a shake of his red head. "I want you to feel comfortable in your own home Kaoru-dono," replied Kenshin. "Afterall, it is the least I could do with all you have done for me."

He got up and exited the room, only to return moments later with a blanket neatly folded in his arms. He extended the blanket out for Kaoru to take, smiling. Kaoru was reluctant to take it. "Kenshin... you really don't have to do this. You've done so much for me— more than I could ever do."

"You have done far more than you realize Kaoru-dono. And for that, sessha is eternally grateful towards your kindness." Kenshin no longer listened to Kaoru's exclaimations of protest as he spread the blanket over her in spite of her kicking and thrashing.

"Kenshin, please! It's fine! Please, I'll be alright. _Kenshin_—!"

Suddenly, Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru and brought her close. She could feel the heat of his body mixing with the warmth given off by the blankets as he embraced her tight. Their hearts beated in unison. She was mesmerized by how fast he was to take action. Her head was highly disapproving of this act, but her heart argued otherwise.

_But... I don't want him to let me go..._

"If you will allow me, Kaoru-dono-" Kenshin breathed into her ear in a hushed whisper. "-sessha would like to keep you warm tonight, de gozaru."

Kaoru gave in to the desires of her heart. She sunk into his hold, taking pleasure in the warmth building between them. The night's freezing temperature long forgotten, she fell asleep in Kenshin's arms, sleeping soundlessly as the night wore on.

Kenshin soon fell into slumber. And for the remainder of the chilly night, both laid together in the futon, wrapped in blankets, hugging one another for warmth.

— Owari —


	6. Laundry Day

.

**Generation A Smile**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

**A/N: **I surely hope that this little drabble will leave you smiling :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

><p><em><span>Laundry Day<span>_

Kenshin rolled the sleeves of his gi back in preparation for the oncoming task of washing clothes. The water's surface was covered in soapy bubbles that rose to the brim of the wooden bucket. The dirty mass of clothes laid somewhere beneath the bubbly surface.

He dipped his hands in and began scrubbing Kaoru's yukata on the washboard.

The warm sensation of the water closed around his wrists with each time his hands became submerged into its soapy depths. Kenshin favored this chore most of all. Besides having the opportunity for some alone time to himself and to just enjoy the gist of nature's wonderous sounds, he had found that just by so much as soaking his hands into the laundry bucket, it felt as though the water cleansed his hands of the bloodshed from the Bakumatsu.

Kenshin's smile wavered.

Though many years had passed since then, no matter what he had done in the past never cleaned the blood from the palms of his hands. He could still feel the scarlet liquid's stain, even after so many years...

"Kenshin?"

Kaoru's sweet voice rang from behind the red headed rurouni. Twisting his head around, plastering his signature smile, Kenshin greeted her with a calm attitude.

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono. Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it?"

"Good morning, Kenshin," Kaoru replied, smiling back. "I see you're working at the laundry today."

Kenshin nodded. "Nothing like clean clothes to start off ones day!" he said happily. He took out the soaking yukata and decided that it was clean enough to hang on the clothes line. He folded it neatly in his lap and placed it into an empty basket. Then, he picked out a towel and repeated the cleaning process over.

Kaoru took a couple steps to Kenshin and crouched down behind him with an idea in mind of what she planned to do. The rurouni noticed her soft ki waves coming off from someplace behind himself but payed this no mind. Just then, graceful arms slipped through the gaping loops made by Kenshin's bent elbows and two silky soft hands laid overtop of his own.

Kenshin stopped moving his arms. "Kaoru-dono?" He tried to turn his head around, to see exactly what the young woman was doing, but an insisting nudge from Kaoru convinced him not to.

Kaoru said, "Let me help you, Kenshin. You've done more than enough for today on your own."

Intertwining her fingers through the crevices of his, Kaoru persuaded Kenshin's hands to move with the rhythm of her steady hands as they continued the work of scrubbing the towel.

Kenshin relaxed his suddenly tensing body with a sheepish grin. _Sessha wonders if Kaoru-dono is feeling well today, _he thought worriedly. Yet, the calming feeling of Kaoru's touch over his hands was a somewhat soothing relief that his hands may not be as bloodied now as they had been years before.

He breathed in her fragrant scent with elation. Why had he not noticed how wonderful she smelled? Her aroma was simply enticing, enough to make one's soul set at ease. Kaoru laid her head over his shoulder.

"See how much easier it is to have a helping hand?" she commented, giggling.

Kenshin dipped his head and chuckled. "It is indeed, Kaoru-dono," he replied.

_At last, I am able to find happiness in gazing upon my hands with the thought that Kaoru-dono's hands have kindly touched my own..._

— Owari —


	7. Red String

**Generation A Smile**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

**A/N: **My, I haven't added onto my Ken/Kao drabble collection in quite some time. I suppose now is as good a time as any :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am merely a fanfiction writer at most.

* * *

><p><em><span>Red String<span>_

"Ouch... Ouch... Ouch..."

"Kaoru-dono? Are you certain you do not require help? This unworthy one could—"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kenshin? I _got_ it!"

"But Kaoru-dono..."

Kaoru shot the red head a glare that warned him not to push his luck, and he fell into a quiet sulk, watching as she attempted to sew a tear in his favorite gi. Kenshin was beginning to regret not having taken care of the rip sooner, seeing the way her sewing left behind a number of holes in the fabric and lumps bunched together where the tear was.

It wasn't as though he hadn't appreciated the young woman's offer to stitch it back together; he was very grateful for everything she did for him. But, as he was aware of the skills she possessed for most things, there were just some things in this world that she couldn't do, and one of those things appeared to be sewing.

"I'm doing this for _you, _you know," Kaoru stated.

Kenshin smiled a little, replying, "Sessha values your kindness, de gozaru. I could never be more thankful for your help. But Kaoru-dono...?" He sweat dropped, another "Ouch!" sounding and a growl emanating from a pained and frustrated Kaoru.

"Stupid needle!" She winced. She examined the bleeding fingertip as a bead of blood sprouted from the prick, heaving a sigh. "You don't need to tell me. I already know I'm horrible at this."

"You are not horrible at it, that you are not," he assured her.

"I am," retorted Kaoru, glowering accusingly at the rurouni who did not cease to tell her otherwise. "You and I both know that sewing is just another one of the talents I fail at. I only decided to do it...so I could make you...happy..."

"Kaoru-dono."

"What?"

Kenshin leveled her wounded hand down with his, gazing calmly into the pair of sapphires that blinked in bewilderment at the physical contact.

He said, "The only happiness in life that I require...is that I remain with you."

Kaoru suddenly noticed the closeness of their faces. She closed the gap between them, her lips gently grazing his. When she pulled away, she realized that Kenshin's cheeks were stained a fuzzy shade of pink.

Kaoru's face burned as well as she was becoming aware of the act she had committed so bravely. What possessed her to do such a thing? She didn't know. Quickly, she buried her face in the palms of her hands, feeling the heat intensifying.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin! I don't know what came over me!"

Kenshin was beyond paying attention to her words of apology. He was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts, for he, too, was wondering as to what made her do it. As much as he felt compelled to ask, he did not.

Looking at Kaoru again, Kenshin grasped her hand and moved forward, continuing the kiss from where she had left off. As he cupped her warm cheek in his hand, all traces of doubt finally ebbed away. She did have one skill he was certain that she was talented at.

There was no question that where she lacked, she definitely gained in another department.

Kamiya Kaoru was a very good kisser.

— Owari —


	8. The Reason

**Generation A Smile**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. The owner is Nobuhiro Watsuki :)

* * *

><p><em><span>The Reason<span>_

_Once more, I am able to see Kaoru-dono's smile..._

Kenshin stole a glance of the woman who walked by his side with a content smile, her fingers twined between the crevices of his hands. Their departure from Tomoe's grave had been a while ago, but he noted that their hands had not separated since; he felt more at peace that way.

Somehow, the world was new.

His view on life was different.

He wanted to make her happy -more than ever before- and he wanted to _be _happy with her.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin started, slowing their pace to a stand-still. Kaoru looked to him instinctively upon her name being spoken. For long moments, they remained motionless, their eyes locked and their hands clasped tightly in the open space between themselves. Then, he flashed a true genuine smile in her direction as he said,

"Thank you for coming back to me. A life without you... is not much of a life at all."

_I want us to remain together through anything. _

"Oh." A smile followed by a brisk dip of the head. "I never will leave you again, Kenshin. You're life is with me as mine is with you."

_It is because of you, Kaoru-dono, that sessha has something to live for now._

"Sessha could not agree more, de gozaru..."

_So, let us begin our lives anew, and share this time we have together like no other. _

"After this," Kaoru told him as they proceeded to walk. "Let's go home together. Okay?"

_Though I may not be able to predict where the future will take us..._

Kenshin nodded. "Alright."

_I can be comforted by the thought that you will be there with me in the end._

— Owari —


	9. Changing Times

**Generation A Smile**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

**A/N: **Hello my friends and welcome back to a new addition to 'Generation A Smile'. It has been quite some time since I have not only updated this (regardless of the status saying 'Complete', I somehow manage to sneak in a little extra bit in spite of myself) but have come back to the fanfiction community after a long time of being put out from writing anything. I have only my supportive readers/reviewers and my best friend sir-ecstatic to thank for helping me during my prolonged recovery :) I certainly hope no one has given up on me just yet ^^'''

Please, forgive me for my sudden disappearance. The best way I am able to show my gratitude is through this chapter I've spent nearly an hour and a half typing up ^^ Enjoy! Best wishes and thanks! :)

Disclaimer: Owning Rurouni Kenshin would make me the happiest writer in the world. Then again, would it not for everyone? Unfortunately, it is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, so we cannot do too much about that now, can we? ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Changing Times<span>_

Kenshin quietly hummed to himself as he washed the laundry in the warm spring air. The sun shined brightly in the afternoon sky. Sakura petals gracefully broke away from their branches and spiraled into the calm breeze, twisting and turning in the atmosphere high above. The redhead paused for a moment in his work, titling his head back and shutting his eyes as the wind brushed softly against his cheeks. He smiled with content and prepared to resume working when a loud squeal from behind tore his attention away to the cause of the alarming sound.

Before Kenshin knew it, a light weight pushed against his body as little slender arms looped around his neck and giggles reverberated through his ears. "Tou-san, found you!"

Kenshin chuckled, "It would seem as though you have, Kenji."

Kenji pulled away, grabbing either side of his father's face and adjusting the man's head in order for their eyes to meet. The child stared Kenshin down with a steady gaze but it wasn't before long that a tiny smile cracked across his face and another fit of giggles took over his small body.

Kenshin grinned and began to laugh as well, feeling Kenji's nose now and again touching the tip of his own when the miniature auburn-haired child leaned forward ever so slightly, chortling his head off.

"Anata, Kenji, it's time to eat." A young woman emerged from the doorway, stepping onto the engawa and smiling all the while as she quickly caught sight of her two redhead's whereabouts.

Kenshin managed to catch Kaoru's eye in a fragment of a second. Beaming, he called over Kenji's shoulder, "We will be right there, Kaoru-koishii. Kenji and I are just having a bit of fun, that we are."

Kaoru dipped her head, saying, "Alright. I'll go ahead and get the table set up inside. Don't take too long, though, or the food will get cold."

As Kaoru turned her back to Kenshin and Kenji and retreated back inside, she shook her head and sighed. "Boys will be boys, I suppose." Still, she smiled. "But what's there to complain about that?"

— **Owari** —


End file.
